Le jour où la Baguette de Sureau changea de propriétaire
by Ysambre
Summary: A la retraite depuis environ une quarantaine d'années, la première baguette d'Albus Dumbledore raconte le duel opposant son propriétaire au célèbre mais terrifiant Gellert Grindelwald.


**Posté le :** 09 juillet 2017

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J. K. Rowling.

 **Note :** Il s'agit d'une création réalisée dans le cadre du Prix Fanfiction 2017, organisé par Short Edition. Je ne suis pas parmi les lauréats (j'ai obtenu seulement 11 voix), mais je suis ravie d'avoir participé ! J'espère que cette petite nouvelle vous plaira :)

* * *

J'aimais beaucoup le réchauffement de la température ambiante, qui signifiait l'apaisement du tourbillon d'activité régnant habituellement dans le bureau où je me trouvais. Rester seule entourée d'instruments de surveillance et des portraits des anciens directeurs de Poudlard ne me gênait pas. Après tout, il y avait bien quarante ans qu'on ne m'avait plus utilisé et je le méritais bien après ce que j'avais subi. Mon bois était rayé sur toute ma longueur et la plume de phénix que j'abritais apparaissait à une de mes extrémités fendues, à moitié calcinée.

Surprenant n'est-ce pas, surtout pour une baguette de mon statut ? Je vais vous raconter comment moi, première baguette magique qu'ait possédée Albus Dumbledore, a été remplacée par la Baguette de Sureau.

C'était il y a bien longtemps, mais je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'Albus se faisait harceler quotidiennement par des hiboux du Ministère de la Magie, lui intimant de mettre un terme aux agissements de Gellert Grindelwald. Ce dernier était considéré comme le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps à l'époque et était extrêmement actif en Europe. La vie des sorciers européens était effectivement sombre et les répercussions des actions de Grindelwald atteignaient même l'Angleterre, devant faire face à une immigration de masse. En effet, les partisans du mage noir avaient si bien semé le chaos en Allemagne et dans les pays de l'Est notamment que cela avait provoqué une guerre violente chez les Moldus. Il se disait qu'il avait ensorcelé un Moldu banal souhaitant devenir artiste peintre pour le faire devenir un tyran puissant à la tête de son pays menaçant le reste de l'Europe.  
Cependant, Albus avait refusé d'agir, retournant des excuses polies à ceux qui lui demandaient de l'aide et qui étaient persuadés qu'il était l'homme de la situation. Il avait été ami avec Grindelwald de très longues années auparavant et, à cause de ses souvenirs douloureux à propos de la mort accidentelle de sa soeur Ariana, n'avait pas encore pu se résoudre à l'affronter. Il avait trop peur d'apprendre que c'était lui qui avait lancé le sort fatal alors que s'il avait pris la peine de me poser la question, j'aurais pu lui dire ce qu'il en était. Le Ministre de la Magie était même venu le voir à plusieurs reprises dans son bureau de professeur de Métamorphose à Poudlard avec l'accord d'Armando Dippet, le directeur de l'époque, pour le supplier de les aider à supprimer la menace que représentait Grindelwald pour le monde magique et les Moldus. Rien n'avait pu le faire changer d'avis.  
Ce ne fut que lorsque le Ministre de la Magie l'informa que l'homme contrôlé par Grindelwald envoyait des milliers de Moldus mourir dans des camps de travaux forcés qu'Albus se décida enfin à agir. La nouvelle l'avait bouleversé et, bien que son appréhension d'affronter son ancien ami fut toujours aussi vive, il devait mettre un terme à toutes ces horreurs. Soulagé de le voir revenir sur sa décision catégorique, le Ministre de la Magie lui communiqua aussitôt toutes les informations qu'ils possédaient à propos de la dernière position connue de Grindelwald en Allemagne ainsi que les alliés potentiels qu'il avait avec lui. Après avoir acquiescé d'un air triste, Albus prépara minutieusement son affrontement contre son ancien ami. Il se renseigna sur les forces et faiblesses de ses alliés, les armes que pouvait posséder Grindelwald sur lui ainsi que le meilleur endroit où il pourrait l'affronter sans craindre de blesser qui que ce soit. Minerva McGonagall accepta de lui servir de second pour le duel contre le mage noir, car il souhaitait faire les choses dans les règles. Enfin, il se pencha sur l'ébauche d'un plan minutieux qui allait lui permettre de séparer Grindelwald de ses alliés pour l'affronter.

Dumbledore et Grindelwald se retrouvèrent au milieu d'une plaine déserte le jour J. Enfin, pas si déserte que cela car le sort qu'Albus me fit jeter discrètement pour détecter la présence humaine aux alentours lui avait révélé qu'une multitude de sorciers et sorcières les observaient.  
— J'aurais du le parier, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.  
Son plan avait parfaitement fonctionné et le mage noir s'était rendu avec son fidèle second à l'endroit choisi sans se douter de rien. Grindelwald ne devait pas avoir beaucoup changé depuis leur dernière rencontre au vu de la surprise d'Albus. Le visage peu marqué par le temps, il avait une barbe en pointe qui dissimulait son menton fuyant et ses yeux flamboyaient d'une assurance peu commune. Chacun s'observa minutieusement comme si un détail de leur habillement respectif ou de leur posture pouvait donner des informations supplémentaires sur leur adversaire : ils savaient que l'avenir du monde sorcier découlerait de ce duel, mais le mage noir ne semblait pas être très inquiet. Même s'il tenta de faire bonne figure, Albus était troublé, ce que Grindelwald ne manqua pas de remarquer.  
— Cela fait longtemps, Albus, dit-il. J'aurais du deviner que c'était toi derrière ces manœuvres, typique de l'amoureux des Moldus que tu es devenu. Tu as même réussi à m'isoler de la plupart de mes alliés. Remarquable.  
— Tu m'as forcé la main, répondit son adversaire. Tous ces Moldus morts, cette armée que tu as levé… Tu es allé trop loin, Gellert. Le Ministre de la Magie a lourdement insisté pour que je m'occupe de cette affaire.  
Grindelwald ricana d'un air mauvais.  
— Il ne leur faut pas grand-chose à ces Anglais pour paniquer. Je ne crains rien de l'issue de notre duel. Après tout, je possède une baguette d'une puissance telle que tu ne peux rien contre moi.  
Albus resta silencieux, mais il se raidit brusquement. Grindelwald le remarqua.  
— Les rumeurs ne sont-elles pas arrivées jusqu'à tes oreilles ? Comment crois-tu que j'aurais pu créer mon armée si je ne l'avais pas avec moi ?  
Il sortit sa baguette négligemment de sa poche. Très longue et son bois de couleur clair, elle n'avait rien de particulier, mais elle fascina Albus. C'était la fameuse Baguette de Sureau, celle dont parlait le célèbre conte des Trois Frères. Malgré son intérêt pour la Relique, je sentis Albus se méfier. La réputation de la baguette était telle qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir vaincre Grindelwald. Ils étaient de force à peu près égale, mais le mage noir avait un avantage indéniable avec elle.  
— Tu devines ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ? dit négligemment Grindelwald. La fameuse Baguette de la Destinée. Avec elle, je suis invincible. Tu ferais mieux de te rendre.  
— Je ne peux pas te laisser continuer, Gellert. Tu as commis trop d'atrocités pour que je m'en aille sans rien faire.  
Le mage noir fit la moue.  
— Quel dommage Albus. J'avais pourtant cru que tu aurais été moins enclin à t'opposer à moi après le regrettable incident avec Ariana…  
— Tais toi.  
— Oh, le doux nom d'Ariana serait-il toujours douloureux à entendre après toutes ces années ? demanda Grindelwald.  
Il ressemblait à un chat maléfique qui avait repéré une souris particulièrement grasse et appétissante. Je sentais qu'Albus était envahi par une colère froide et une culpabilité immense. Les piques acérées qu'il répondit à son adversaire ne furent pas du tout du goût de Grindelwald. Cela le rendit si furieux qu'il ne respecta pas les règles de politesse d'un duel sorcier et engagea le combat par surprise. Les réflexes rapides d'Albus lui sauvèrent la vie en créant un immense bouclier en argent massif. Cependant, la puissance du sortilège de Grindelwald était telle qu'il détruisit la protection en mille morceaux.  
— Ce n'est pas très poli, Gellert. Aurais-tu oublié les règles d'un duel sorcier ?  
— Au diable les règles ! Je suis le plus fort !  
Dès lors, le combat s'intensifia. Les sortilèges que devait contrer Albus étaient si puissants que le bois qui me constituait devint aussi brûlant que s'il avait saisi un morceau de métal chauffé à blanc à mains nues. Seule sa vitesse d'exécution des sortilèges informulés lui permettait de rester en vie. Grindelwald, conscient de l'habileté de son adversaire, tenta de le prendre en traître à plusieurs reprises. Il réussit à lui écorcher une joue après un sortilège particulièrement agressif. Cependant, Albus n'arrivait toujours pas à se lancer sérieusement dans la bataille, se contentant de se défendre contre les attaques de son ancien ami. Ses réticences et sa culpabilité le bridaient, sans parler du fait que les sortilèges de son ancien ami étaient difficiles à contrer. Derrière eux se faisaient entendre des cris à intervalles réguliers après chaque sort particulièrement impressionnant ou situation désastreuse pour Albus, seuls témoignages qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Soudain, un des sorts du mage noir parvint à lui casser le nez et Albus tomba à genoux en gémissant de douleur. Un des photographes, dont l'appareil ne cessait de rejeter des nuages opaques d'un violet profond, s'approcha pour faire une photo en gros plan, mais Grindelwald le remarqua. Un sourire mauvais lui vint aux lèvres et, après un dernier maléfice qui envoya son adversaire à terre, brandit sa baguette dans sa direction.  
Un fossé se creusa alors sous l'importun, qui disparut dans un long hurlement et un nuage de fumée violette. Ses camarades se manifestèrent en l'appelant, mais Grindelwald agita sa baguette et ils s'écrasèrent contre un mur invisible. Un des sorciers réussit cependant à contourner la protection et il fit de grands moulinets presque comiques avec sa baguette. Vif et précis, le mage noir lança un maléfice qui fit hurler l'homme de douleur. Lâchant sa baguette, il se convulsa par terre en saignant du nez et des oreilles tandis que Grindelwald éclatait de rire.  
Cela en était trop pour Albus. Il se releva d'un bond puis, laissant libre cours à sa fureur, il attaqua. La puissance de sa magie coulant à l'intérieur de moi me fit vibrer de plus en plus fort. Le visage de Grindelwald se décomposa lorsque l'un des sortilèges de son adversaire créa un cratère dans lequel il faillit tomber. Cessant immédiatement de jouer avec le sorcier pour se concentrer à nouveau sur Albus, il échappa de peu à plusieurs autres sortilèges particulièrement agressifs avant de s'en prendre un en pleine poitrine. Sa baguette fut éjectée tel un boulet de canon tandis que Grindelwald, expulsé violemment dans les airs, retomba avec violence sur le sol. Albus attrapa la Baguette de Sureau en plein vol puis se précipita sur lui. Il me pointa vers sa gorge afin que le mage noir ne puisse plus s'échapper. Le duel était terminé.  
— Tu vas me tuer ? demanda Grindelwald d'une voix chevrotante.  
Il ne ressemblait plus beaucoup au sorcier qu'il était avant la bataille : les cheveux décoiffés, la barbe en bataille, son atterrissage brutal l'avait fait saigner du nez et le faisait respirer avec un sifflement aigu. Albus le regarda d'un air froid sans bouger.  
— Vaincre n'est pas tuer, dit-il. Je pense qu'il est grand temps que tu médites sur toutes les horreurs que tu as commis ces dernières années.  
Il recula vivement et m'agita. Cependant, son dernier sortilège avait dépassé la puissance magique que je pouvais absorber durant un combat, ce qui avait fait éclater mon bois à une de mes extrémités jusqu'à me rendre inutilisable. La plume doré du phénix qui se trouvait à l'intérieur luisait à la lumière du jour, à moitié brûlée. Albus eut alors un sourire triste avant de lever la Baguette de Sureau dans les airs. Celle-ci créa sans aucune difficulté une cage aux solides barreaux argentés dans laquelle Grindelwald fut définitivement enfermé.  
Albus Dumbledore était désormais maître de la Baguette de Sureau tandis que moi, j'étais hors-jeu. Ma fonction de baguette magique s'arrêta net et ma retraite commença.


End file.
